littlegoldenbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie-the-Pooh and the Honey Tree
|Image size = 200 |Image file = Winnie_pooh_honey_tree.jpg |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = A. A. Milne and Bob Totten |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1965 |Row 4 title = Theme |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Number |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Type |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Edition |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Publisher |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Pages |Row 9 info = }} Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree is the Little Golden Book adaptation of the 1966 Disney animated featurette of the same name, which itself was based off of the book Winnie the Pooh by A.A. Milne. Synopsis The story opens with Winnie the Pooh going through his morning exercises during which he accidentally rips the stitching on his bottom. After repairing his torn rump he goes to his pantry for some breakfast, only to discover he is out of honey. He hears a bee fly by and decides to climb a nearby honey tree, but as he reaches the beehive, a branch he is sitting on breaks, causing him to fall and land in a gorse bush. Needing help, Pooh decides to go to Christopher Robin's house to get a balloon from him. His plan is to cover himself in mud to disguise himself as a rain cloud and use the balloon to float up to the hive. As Pooh gets at the honey, and as his muddy disguise is compromised, the bees fight back against him, and the scuffle ends with the balloon losing its string, sending Pooh flying through the air until it runs out of air. After Pooh falls to the ground, getting caught by Christopher Robin, the bees proceed to chase the two down, and they barely manage to escape them by jumping into the mud puddle. With honey still on his mind, Pooh heads to Rabbit's house in hopes of getting some. The reluctant Rabbit invites Pooh in, despite realizing the bear's vast appetite, and Pooh proceeds to eat him out of all his honey. Pooh ends up becoming very rotund, and as he tries to exit Rabbit's house, he finds himself stuck and unable to fit through his front door. After a worried Rabbit tries to free Pooh by pushing his over-sized bottom, he runs off to get Christoper Robin for help, Owl flies by and examines Pooh's predicament. The two are met by Gopher, who suggests that he blast Pooh out with dynamite for pay. Rabbit returns with Christopher Robin, and they unsuccessfully try to pull Pooh out. With Rabbit refusing to push him back in, Christopher Robin decides that Pooh will just have to wait until he gets thin again. Rabbit decides to make the best of the bad situation and tries various ways to disguise the bears bottom. One night, while Pooh is asleep, Gopher appears once again, taking a break from his "swing shift" to eat lunch. One of the things Gopher is snacking on is a jar of honey, and Rabbit manages to prevent Pooh from having some and wards Gopher off. Some time later, Rabbit wakes up and discovers that Pooh's fat bottom has slightly shrunken, meaning it is now possible to get him out. He gets Christopher Robin, who gathers Kanga, Eeyore, Owl, Roo, and Gopher, and they all pull on Pooh from outside the house while Rabbit pushes him from inside. Finally, Rabbit charges into Pooh, which sends him flying out of the front door, through the sky, and into the honey tree, which scares away the bees inside. The gang arrives at the scene, and Christopher Robin promises Pooh that they will help him get out again. However, Pooh tells them to take their time, for now he has an ample supply of honey to eat. Appearing 'Featured Characters:' *Winnie The Pooh *Christopher Robin'' 'Supporting Characters: *'' '''Locations: *'' Differences between the book and the movie * In the book, Pooh's Pooh-coo clock has a bird, and the time showing is 6:00 instead of 8:00. ** Also, the clock is orange with a green roof. * Pooh doesn't exercise in the book. * Pooh's song in the book has only four lines. * The book ends with Pooh and Christopher Robin in a mud puddle. Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery Category:Little Golden Books Category:Little Golden Book Category:Disney Category:Movie adaptations Category:1965